This invention relates generally to the art of valves, and more particularly to a hydrant capable of providing multiple flow rates.
Snow making apparatus of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,699 supply air and water under pressure to the top of a snow making tower where it is discharged under pressure through nozzles to form plumes of atomized water for producing snow in sub-freezing conditions. In actuality, the air supplied under pressure may be internally mixed with the primary water before it is discharged, or alternatively, the air under pressure may be discharged externally into the plumes of atomized water.
Additional or secondary water nozzles are positioned at the top of the tower to discharge more water in the form of spray. This additional supply of secondary water is independently valved for different ambient temperature conditions. The problem arises that the selective independent supply of additional water and the actuation also of the air supply must all be accomplished separately or independently as temperature conditions change. This, of course, requires multiple respective actuators to energize the different nozzles sets, and in addition, this arrangement is not conducive to remote actuation.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a water hydrant which not only can provide a selection of multiple output supply ports, but in addition, is capable of providing multiple output flow rates with different selected output port combinations.